


Danse Macabre by Saint-Saenes

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Multi, annoying songs that stick in your head, sexy Halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Parker, in the rafters, with control over sound system, singing the same song at the top of her lungs into the sound system Hardison hooked up to everything.Torture.





	Danse Macabre by Saint-Saenes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Danse Macabre by Saint-Saenes
> 
> If you want to hear the song, go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM
> 
> The version Parker is singing is a ver short excerpt of the repeating melody, which I learned in elementary school. And apparently can't forget (and if you can tell where I went to elementary school based on this I'm gonna be very creeped out).
> 
> (Remember this version, spj?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, I don't own the song.

* * *

“Where the hell did she learn that song?”

“I think it was from one of the kids.  Or she was watching cartoons while on a sugar high.”

Eliot winces, as Parker returns to the beginning of the very short, very annoying song.

“Why the hell is it to the tune of Danse Macabre by Saint-Saenes?”

“Why do you even – nope, not gonna ask, not _go-_ ing to ask. It's probably morbid, considering _macabre_ is in the title.  And I don’t know, man, maybe it’s because it’s a kid’s song and they want them to know the classics?”  Hardison pauses in fiddling with the box in front of him, to toss Eliot a box of ear plugs.

__

Eliot grunts his thanks.  “How’d she jack your system?”

“Might’ve told her how to do it last night when I was severely sleep deprived….”

“Damnit, Hardison!” Eliot shouts, getting the ear plugs in.  “This is why you shouldn’t stay up fighting your internet goblins for days on end!”

“Excuse you, they are _orcs_ , as I keep telling you, and I was _helping my team defeat the final boss_.  It was very important!  Friendships are broken over missing things like this without a good excuse!”

“How about ‘I’ll duct-tape your hands together if you do this again’ as a good excuse?”

“Thank you for not threatening the fingers – and I don’t think that would work….”

“Why the hell not?”

“Well –“

“Hi boys!”  Parker flips down between them.

“Hi babe,” Hardison says, a little wary.

“Parker.  Will you stop singing that song?”

“Only if you guys agree to wear those costumes I picked out!”

“ _No!_ ”

“Not happening girl, not happening.  Nuh-uh, I am sticking to my guns on this one.”

Parker shrugs and ascends back to the rafters where she resumes singing at the top of her lungs, “H-a-double ‘l’-o-'w’-double ‘e’-‘n’ spells Halloween!  Halloween means ghosts and goblins, spiders and witches and great black bats!”

Eliot and Hardison exchange a look.

Sixteen more days until Halloween and they might manage to get out of this with their sanity (and dignity) intact.

That doesn’t mean they’re not taking revenge on Sophie for suggesting they wear sexy bunny outfits to Parker.  There are some lines they’re not crossing – unless absolutely, like life-or-death, necessary for a con – even for their girl.

 

(They have to wear them for a con anyways, even if they managed to make it until Halloween. Parker didn't forget about them when the weird Easter case came up, even if they had.)

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Kudos, comments, and concrit (which, I'm kinda surprised it's taken this long for me to have to say this, means  _you need to include specific ways on how I can make this better and not just tell me I'm wrong_.  Okay?  Okay.) are welcome.

Poke me at fins-illusion.tumblr.com.

~Fins


End file.
